In a conventional configuration, a combination weighing device is provided with a camera to confirm a status of a dispersing unit and a feeder that receive a supply of articles. For example, Patent Literature 1 (Japanese Patent No. 3325897) discloses a configuration in which a camera is provided directly above the dispersing unit (dispersing feeder), in a direction along a periphery of the feeder (drive feeder), and in an obliquely upward direction with reference to the dispersing unit and the feeder.
Generally, a control panel (control unit) that is configured to control the combination weighing device is typically disposed in a position that is away from the dispersing unit and the feeder. Therefore, in particular, if a camera is disposed directly above the dispersing unit as disclosed in Patent Literature 1 and an operator in proximity to the control panel can view an image looking down on the dispersing unit and the feeder, it is convenient for the operator since the operator can perform operations on the control panel while easily grasping the status of the dispersing unit and the feeder.